The Feeling of Freedom
by Jacen Leonhart
Summary: Novel Adaptation of HnG's S2 Ep. 13. Hayate ends up meeting Hinagiku late due to a rather "inconvenient" happening, and ends up getting her mad. But Hinagiku is struggling with her own feelings too. SPOILER WARNING for those who haven't seen this anime.
1. Part 1: A Broken Promise

**Author's note:**

Phew! Made it in time for Valentine's Day! What better way to kick off the day with a novel adaptation of one of the most heartwarming episodes of Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season! This is the first time I've done anything this big so reviews are highly appreciated. I'm planning to do more of this but since I'm not planning to novelize the entire season, I'll just upload select episodes as separate stories.

I orignally did this to test out my writing skills and develop my own style of writing.

Now let's see if my training paid off. ^_^

I DO NOT own Hayate no Gotoku, or any of its characters.

**EDIT:**

**To K0yuk1-san:**

Seriously? Put this up on the Recommended Fanfics on TV Tropes? Why the hell not? Please to so by all means! Hope you get this, dude! I can't reply to your review since it's anonymous but please, _please_ do put this up. I wrote this fic using the knowledge from that site after all. Just don't forget to say I wrote it and link me to the page once it's up.

Thanks so much for the review! I haven't seen that chapter since I haven't gone that far into the manga. (Don't spoil it) But I will check it out. ^_^

* * *

**Hayate no Gotoku****2****nd**** Season**

**Novel Adaptation**

**Episode 13: ****The Feeling of Freedom **

**Part 1: A Broken Promise **

_Damn… I'm really late._ Hayate thought as he checked his watch: It was already 11:30pm. He promised Hinagiku that he would meet her at the Student Council Room by 9pm to give her a birthday present, and yet, through some "unfortunate disturbance" he nearly forgot about their appointment.

He sighed as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to the door. Hinagiku would surely be mad at him, or worse, left already. But he had to at least make sure she was still there. He exhaled as he placed a hand on the door handle, hesitating for a moment. _What am I supposed to say other than 'sorry'? _He knew that what happened these last two hours was beyond believable, but he still had to try. Finally, he opened the door after a moment's pause and quietly stepped into the room.

– – –

"Onee-chan? Where's mom and dad?" The pink haired girl asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Hinagiku… I…" Her sister swallowed, hesitating.

She and her older sister had been waiting for their parents in a café for nearly two hours now. A few minutes ago her sister stepped outside to look for them. But when she came back, she merely stopped in her tracks upon seeing Hinagiku. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" was all she could say.

"Yukiji?" The younger girl asked again. "What's wrong, onee-chan?"

Yukiji hesitated to speak, trying to avoid her younger sister's worried look. She couldn't possibly tell her what happened. All she could do was stare at the floor, letting her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes to cover the tears.

Finally, after a long pause the green haired teenager clenched her fist. She exhaled and managed to choke out the truth through gritted teeth.

"Hina-chan," she said, "I'm so sorry, but mom and dad…" – she felt a lump rising in her throat – "They're not…" – tears started to fall down her cheeks, making her little sister's eyes widen with anxiety.

"They're not coming back".

Hinagiku's eyes burst open in shock at those words. "Not coming back?" she demanded, "What do you mean they're not coming back?"

"They're gone" Yukiji said weakly, "They left us…"

The little girl suddenly felt as if her legs turned to jelly. _But mom and dad said to wait here!_ _They can't possibly leave me and onee-chan alone! They can't!_ She shook her head frantically and looked to her older sister, like a drowning man clinging to a slippery rock. _Onee-chan is lying! It can't be!_

Yukiji however, couldn't speak anymore. She was merely rooted on that spot, eyes barely visible, mouth hanging open.

"You're lying!" The little girl screamed as she tore past her sister, out of the café and onto the street. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Umm… Hinagiku-san?" a voice called out somewhere.

_Mommy! Daddy!_

"Hinagiku-san?" the voice called out again.

Hinagiku opened her eyes; a teenage boy wearing a butler's tuxedo was standing in from of her. She blinked and wiped her eyes clean, letting her view focus. She was back in the present day, inside the Student Council President's Room.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. She realized she had been dreaming about that fateful day again.

"Huh? Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku blinked once more. There was no mistaking his blue hair and eyes.

"Ummm… Good evening Hinagiku-san. Are you okay?" Hayate asked again. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Hinagiku shook her head. "It… It's nothing" she lied. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for you…" She reached for the clock on the table beside the sofa. "What time is it?"

Her eyes sprang open after seeing the time. Whatever drowsiness she still felt was quickly replaced with a desire to strangle him as her grip tightened on the clock.

"Eleven-thirty?" Her narrowed eyes shifted from the clock to Hayate, who was laughing nervously.

"Yeah," He began tentatively. "Sorry I'm late, I–", but he never got to finish that sentence.

Out of nowhere, Hinagiku pulled out a wooden sword, shaped like a katana but with a much broader blade. She swung it with full force at the young butler, who managed to catch it inches from his face with his palms.

"Did-you-or-did-you-not-say-that-you-would-meet-me-at-nine, _Mr. Ayasaki_?" She demanded, sounding like an irate teacher berating a student.

"Y-Yeah, I did" He replied apologetically, trying his best to maintain that weak smile of his. "But you see, I was…"

"Do you have a death wish Hayate?" She asked as she tried to push the sword closer. "Coming late to try and catch me off guard? Was that what you were trying to do?"

"N-no! That's not it at all!" the boy protested as a drop of sweat came from his temple. _She definitely won't believe what happened the way things look…_

"W-well… let's see, how should I put this…" Hayate began, "Ummm…. The tall and short of it is… I sorta… kinda forgot about our appointment" he finished, grinning nervously.

The vein on Hinagiku's temple bulged so suddenly it sounded like a snapping twig.

"You seriously –" her index finger twitched on the sword handle, "–forgot about it?" She said through clenched teeth.

_The nerve of him!_

"Uhh… Hinagiku… -san?"

The woodsword's blade began to emit a pinkish-purple aura, and was steadily growing hot in the young butler's hands. Hayate swallowed. _Was it something I said?_

"You seriously forgot…" she repeated in a cold voice, her vein bulging "…about our appointment?"

"I-I'm really sorry," Hayate stammered, "but I was in a really bothersome situation – long story really… I-"

"_I'm_ a bothersome situation?" She asked coldly as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. Her long pink hair and skirt began to flow in the draft coming from the open balcony window.

"N-n-no! _I_ was in a bothersome situation! _Me!_" _Oh shoot…_

How could he even begin to explain why he was late in the first place? It was just two surreal! Who would believe that until two hours ago, he was under a ghost's curse that swapped his butler's tuxedo for a skimpy maid's dress that wouldn't come off?

How could she believe that according to the exorcist Isumi, the only way to lift the curse was for him to defeat someone as powerful as Hinagiku at the highest point in the city? That place was none other than the Student Council Room at the Hakuo Academy Clock Tower, and he had to do so before midnight. If not, the curse would instill in him a desire to cross-dress for the rest of his life!

That was only however, half the story. Isumi had sent a note to Hinagiku and arranged for the two of them to meet at nine for the duel. However, on the way, Hayate lost his disguise and ran into another butler named Kotetsu, who mistook him for a woman due to the maid's clothes and even fell in love with him! Though Hayate managed to escape, Kotetsu's mistress exposed his identity. This enraged Kotetsu and caused him to kidnap the young Nagi Sanzenin, Hayate's mistress, in order to lure him out.

It truly was a bothersome situation, made even worse by the fact that he had to run through a crowded school festival ground dressed in that maid outfit just to rescue Nagi.

It was perhaps fortunate that by the time Hayate had arrived at her location, Nagi had already convinced Kotetsu to repent and free her. She had even managed to scare away the ghost who cursed Hayate, and forced it to lift the curse to boot! Naturally, since he was focused on saving Nagi, his supposed meeting with Hinagiku was the last thing on his mind, hence his tardiness.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain all this?_

A sudden stab of pain brought him back to reality. The blade he was holding became hotter than boiling water. With a sudden jerk, Hinagiku had pulled the sword from his grasp, knocking him backward. Using the momentum, she spun on her heel and delivered a slash to Hayate's midsection, which he easily avoided.

"Hinagiku-san, please wait!" the young butler begged, "I-"

"That's enough. You wanted a duel right?" she said, frustration seeping in her voice as that same aura emanated from her body, her hair and clothes still flowing. "Your note specifically said 'bring my weapon of choice' did it not?" She asked menacingly as she assumed a fighting stance.

_Oh crap, the note!_

Hayate felt as if his jaw and arms dislocated by themselves; it was the exorcist Isumi who gave that note to Hinagiku. She had conveniently forgotten to mention that Hayate was cursed at that time and had to defeat her.

"You should pick up your weapon soon," Hinagiku said as she poised her sword. "I'd hate to fight against an unarmed opponent… Or are you so scatterbrained that you even _forgot_ to bring a weapon?"

"W-wait a second please!" Hayate pleaded, "I don't need a duel anymore!"

"Say what?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Hayate replied as she began to step forward. "What I mean is – rather – we can consider this my loss!" He finished, forcing a smile.

"Your… _loss_?" She repeated. She smiled weakly and even broke out a chuckle. It was the kind of smile one made just before losing their temper.

"Yup!" Hayate said, misreading her expression. "Really I'm fine now, so if you don't mind…"

Despite the fact that she was still smiling, a couple of veins suddenly bulged out from the pink-haired girl's cheek and temple.

_Uh-oh!_

"Was that a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!" She shouted, as her aura flared up to match her anger. How dare he! After promising to meet her, he forgets his appointment, comes late, and even has the audacity to call off the duel, on her birthday of all days? Unforgivable!

"You may be fine by it…" She said coldly as she raised her wooden sword, "BUT-I-AM-A-LONG-WAY-FROM-'FINE-BY-IT'-MISTER!"

She charged forward and slashed the floor, sending shattered pieces of sofa, table and floor at him.

"H-E-L-P!"

"GET-BACK-HERE!"

– – –

Isumi sat on the porch of her house calmly sipping her tea; beside her, was the ghost of Father Linn Regiostar, idly gazing at the night sky.

"Is something wrong, Father?" the young exorcist asked.

"Come to think of it," the late cleric said, "why did you put in that note, and I quote: 'bring your weapon of choice'?"

"Because the duel would easily be settled when one of them is disarmed." She replied. "Hayate-sama and Hinagiku-san are both honorable fighters; neither of them will attack a disarmed opponent."

"Is that right?" Father Linn asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Yes, besides if it was fist-to-fist…" she blushed slightly and covered her face with her kimono sleeve. "They might get too close, and… and…"

The late priest strained to catch her words, but all he caught were "might… too much… physical… contact…"

Father Linn sighed. "And I thought you were chaste. I didn't know you were more of a…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm more of a what?" the thirteen year-old asked frantically, flailing her arms. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nevermind" The late priest said apologetically, not wanting to use the word "covert pervert" in front of her. He thus resumed observing the night sky. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the tall trees, making him smile. "It looks like the curse has been dispelled." He announced. "Guess they won't have to duel after all then".

"Yes, that's a relief" the young exorcist agreed.

"I am curious though," he said. "Who do you think would win if they did fight?"

Isumi looked thoughtful as she stared into her teacup. "Well, if it was a duel involving weapons, it's possible Hayate-sama would be at a disadvantage."

"It is because he has trouble fighting girls?" Father Linn asked.

"Well, that's part of it," Isumi replied. "But the real reason is that Hinagiku-san still has my Woodsword Masamune".

"That's the sword you entrusted to her back then, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Isumi said as she finished her tea. "That's a Saginomiya family treasure that's been passed down for generations. It has the ability to enhance the user's inherent strengths, and if someone as powerful as Hinagiku-san were to wield it, she'll be literally unstoppable. But the trade-off is that whoever uses that sword becomes unable to control their emotions."

"And yet, you arranged the duel knowing this?" the late priest asked, more out of curiosity.

"Well, the Student Council President looked like she had control of herself back then, so things should work out fine."

Father Linn's eyes narrowed. "You don't seem very sure of this".

"Geez! I already said it should work fine, so there's nothing to worry about!" She squeaked, frantically waving her hands again, though her face went red this time.

Father Linn sighed as he sipped his tea. He had half a mind to pray for the poor boy's soul.

– – –

Hayate dodged another slash from Hinagiku and leapt in the air, performing a backward midair somersault as she sent a crescent wave of pink-purple energy in his direction. It was perhaps fortunate for him that the student council room had a high ceiling and was rather spacious so there was more room to move about.

"Even your bubblehead mistress remembered my birthday!" She shouted as the young butler narrowly evaded another blow, "but you… What kind of a butler are you?"

_This is bad… _Hayate thought as the pink-haired girl repositioned her stance and stepped forward, like a tiger stalking its prey. He couldn't possibly keep dodging her attacks all night; he hadn't even _dared_ strike back. Not just because it would be pointless to hold a duel when the curse was already lifted, but it was also partly _his_ fault that he was late in the first place.

_Great, now what am I supposed to do?_

As if in answer, a voice behind him spoke. "This is where you use your special move young Jedi!" Startled, Hayate turned and came face to face with what looked like a human-sized squirrel dressed in a white kimono and cloaked in a green aura.

"What the – who the heck are you?" As if the problem with Hinagiku wasn't enough, now he had to deal with some random surreal character? True, this was an anything–goes–comedy but was this interruption really necessary, of all times? Hayate couldn't help but wonder just what the writers were planning.

The squirrel – whatever it was, calmly nibbled on an acorn and spoke again: "You know that old cartoonish depiction of arguing angels and devils behind you? This is something like that. I'm the angel guy; name's Obi. Looks like you need help kid".

Hayate's shoulders slumped. "Geez, can't I even get an angel with a better design?"

"Blame the artist who drew me, kid" Obi said, shrugging. "More importantly, if you want to beat her, then you've only got one choice: The B–Dash Attack!" He finished with a glint in his eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The young butler demanded in a slightly exasperated tone.

"You don't get it?" Obi said as he climbed into a tree that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "The clue is in the 'B'!"

"Dammit, be more specific!" Hayate replied. "You're not helping at all!"

Obi sighed. "Kid, all you have to do is point out to her the one 'asset' she can never improve on as a woman! If you know what I mean…", he finished with a wink.

The butler's hair stood on end. "Hey, keep that thought to yourself!" What kind of perverted angel was this?

"It's the only choice you have, my friend" the squirrel replied, smiling "Just-" Suddenly the squirrel was sent flying. Hayate spun around and - to his horror - saw Hinagiku with her sword pointed at his throat.

"Talking to some imaginary creature in the middle of a duel?" She asked, sneering. "You're either that confident, or a complete idiot!"

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but somehow she looked _different_. Sure the dark aura made her look more menacing even without her bangs casting a shadow over half her face, but Hayate could have sworn that her eyes, normally yellow-green with narrow pupils, had become a feral yellow with slit-like pupils. Such was his shock that he actually took a couple of steps back, nearly losing his balance.

"You're going to pay for this Hayate" She said as she stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "First of all, you made a promise for my birthday, and yet you forgot about it? You have no idea what I've been through for the last few days!"

_What the… 'Went through for the last few days?'_

Hinagiku suddenly felt a strange sensation. It was as if her consciousness was still inside her body and yet, she couldn't seem to control what she was saying or doing.

"I'm really sorry!" Hayate said frantically yet again, bowing his head "Look! I had a lot going on!"

"You let me down because you couldn't organize your life?" She demanded, her voice suddenly trembling as her grip involuntarily tightened on the sword.

_H-hey, wait a sec…_

"Just what is it with you?" She yelled.

_What's going on? W-what am I saying? _

Hayate noticed that her voice suddenly changed its tone. It still sounded angry, but there was something else. Was it sounding like she was about to cry?

She raised her sword and leapt forward. "Just because I don't act all girly-like doesn't give you the right to mess with me!"

_Why can't I control my emotions? _

"I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry!"

_STOP IT! PLEASE!_

Hayate closed his eyes, swallowed and braced for the impact.

_Goodbye, mistress… I'm so sorry…_


	2. Part 2: Confession and Revelation

**Hayate no Gotoku**** 2nd Season**

**Novel Adaptation**

**Episode 13: The Feeling of Freedom**

**Part 2: Confession and Revelation**

Hayate expected the sword to come down at him with full force and split his skull in two. Perhaps he deserved this; perhaps it was his punishment for being so forgetful. But even so, somehow it didn't seem fair… That curse and all the events that happened tonight because of it: He never wished for any of that.

_Well, I guess it wouldn't matter, not when Hinaguku-san's gonna give it to me… _

But it never came.

After a moment's pause, Hayate opened his eyes. There was something on the floor, shimmering in the moonlight from the open balcony. _Small drops of water? But from where?_ He then looked up. The sword was a centimeter away from his face.

_What the?_

He saw Hinagiku. The aura was gone, she was also trembling slightly. Judging by her stance, it looked as if she landed awkwardly and tried to pull herself back from hitting him. _Did she hesitate?_

Gathering the courage, the young butler then looked up to the student council president's face: to his relief, her eyes were back to normal, but she was crying. Tears, made silvery-white in the light of the moon, were dripping past her cheeks, which were slightly red.

"Umm… Hinagiku-san?"

Her grip on the sword slackened, dropping it on the floor, she then staggered and collapsed, sobbing on Hayate's chest.

"It's the most important day of the year for me" she said weakly as Hayate held her shoulders to keep her balance. "You could have at least tried to remember! Idiot…" She finished tearfully.

Hayate closed his eyes and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sorry" he said softly, as she continued to cry. "I'm really sorry..."

_Just shut up…_

– – –

Nagi Sanzenin woke up suddenly, "Maria! Something's wrong!"

Maria, who was combing her hair and getting ready for bed, looked at her in surprise. "Huh? Whatever's the matter, Nagi?"

For one wild moment, the maid thought she was referring to Hayate. Earlier, he told Maria that he had something to attend to and was heading out. He also asked her not to tell Nagi about it so as not to worry her.

"We should be more careful, about this" Nagi said looking thoughtful.

"About what exactly?" Maria asked tentatively.

"You know those DVD's for this anime are about to be released right?"

"Umm… yes? What about them?"

"Well, I think it should be better for the producers to package them in the order that the episodes were aired, rather than in the events of the manga".

A single drop of sweat appeared on the maid's temple. "Yes, that's well and good but… Don't you think we should get ready for bed now?"

Nagi nodded. "Yeah, g'night" and with that, she fell back into the covers.

Maria sighed as she switched off the lights and looked out into the night sky. Just a few days ago, Nagi was worried that Hinagiku might come to like Hayate for the birthday present he would give her. Although he did say that it wouldn't be anything fancy. Maria had even assured her that the chances of a beautiful overachiever like Hinagiku falling in love with someone like Hayate were none and nil.

"Y-yeah, that's true but… you really didn't have to put it that way" She remembered him muttering.

Maria shook her head as she got on the bed alongside Nagi. That girl had a tendency to overanalyze things.

– – –

Hinagiku watched as Hayate poured her a cup of tea. Half the room was in shambles due to her emotional rampage. It was lucky that the pantry was still intact; she needed the tea to calm her nerves.

"There you go. The tea's ready" Hayate said. "There's some food left over so I'll whip something up for you."

With her hand still shaking slightly, Hinagiku took a sip of tea. _I'm such an idiot…_ _I don't think I can ever live this mistake down_ she thought, wanting to hit herself. _Why did I have to fall down and cry all over him like that? Why?_

"You know something though?" Hayate added as he walked toward the refrigerator, "It may be strange to say this after being yelled at, but it was nice to see you act more feminine, even just this once." he finished, turning to smile at her.

The hair on the back of Hinagiku's neck stood up suddenly as she blushed and nearly dropped her teacup.

_Someone kill me now, _PLEASE_! _

Somehow, she felt like she needed to do something to turn the situation around, but what? _If this keeps up I'll be on a losing streak, but just what am I losing?_ Was it her pride? No, that didn't feel right. It wasn't the desire to exact payback for losing to him in the recent school festival marathon either. But she still felt like she was about to lose to him on something else. _But what?_

All her life, almost everything seemed like a win-or-lose situation: her everyday duties as student council president, the way she rose to that rank, and – she winced at the thought – even her life before that. But when she was with Hayate, she always felt as if that perspective didn't seem to matter.

It was a feeling she couldn't explain. And that was what irritated her: Not only did she have no idea what exactly it was she felt when she was with him, she didn't even know _why_ she was feeling that way. Just figuring it out made her want to scream. Maybe her frustration was from the confusion from the emotion that was weighing down on her. Perhaps this was what she was about to lose to.

_That's right… I've got to turn this around, _she thought as she clenched her fists, _even if I don't know what it is I should win…_

"Hinagiku-san?," Hayate asked "Is something wrong? You're trembling; was it something I said?"

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and stood up. _Right, let's do this…_

"Just where is this flipping present anyway?" She snapped, trying her best to look and sound irritated. "All you do is promise and you never come through!" She pulled out a small box from her pocket and opened in front of Hayate. Inside was a wristwatch studded with gold and platinum, easily worth a few hundred-thousand yen. "Your mistress gave me this awhile back," she continued in that same tone. "Look! It's – Bu… Bvlgar…" She couldn't seem to make out the logo. "Well, whatever" she said, stowing the watch back. "You think you can top that, Mr. Ayasaki?"

Hayate looked puzzled. "Just what exactly are the rules of engagement here?" He said, sighing as he reached into his own pocket. For one wild moment, Hinagiku thought he was reaching for a weapon. Instinctively, she raised her hands and assumed a fighting stance. "W-what? Is the fight back on?"

"What fight?" The young butler asked. "I was just going to give you your present".

"Eh? What's this?" He handed her a small bag.

"Cookies" He explained as she opened it. "I made them myself. I thought of baking a cake at first, but I didn't think I'd be able to match the kind you could buy at those fancy shops. What with you and your friends being real wealthy and all, so I chose something simple instead."

"Wow, th-thanks" she stammered. She had tasted his cooking before. Knowing him, these couldn't be any simple cookies, not with the level of skill and quality of ingredients he had at his disposal.

"Besides," he added sheepishly, "I had a cookie before during my birthdays. My family was so poor, they only gave me a single cookie with a candle on it".

"That's… a really pathetic childhood you got there" she said dryly as she stared into his soliloquy bubble: It was a picture of a younger him crying over said cookie with a cheap candle on top. It reminded her of something, from somewhere long ago…

"Umm… Hinagiku-san?" he asked, seeing as she was staring into space. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hm? N-no, it's not that" she said quickly. "It's just…" She broke in mid-sentence. She had just remembered what Ayumu had told her a few days ago:

_"Hayate's parents left him with a 150 million debt on his head last year. They practically abandoned him… He's living a tough life, but he doesn't let it show…"_

_He's just like me…_

"I had a birthday just like that" She continued, staring into the small bag. "There was a time when all I got was a small hairpin for a present"

Hayate looked surprised. "But you're from a wealthy family, how come?"

Hinagiku turned away from him, not wanting to show the sorrow in her face. Those were old memories that still haunted her. She had never even told anyone about her past, but since he was the same as her…

"Well you see, my parents… They're not really my…" – she turned to face him – "I'm not really their child."

Hayate's eyes widened. "No way"

"Yes," she continued sadly, her eyes barely visible from the shadow cast by her bangs. "Right before my sixth birthday, my real parents abandoned me and my sister Yukiji with an 80 million yen debt."

The young butler's mouth dropped by itself. That debt was almost as high as his own.

"Well, my sister paid the debt on her own" She explained, remembering that time Yukiji stole a sack full of rare coffee beans from a smuggling cartel. "Shortly after that, the Katsura family took us in. My foster father was my sister's teacher back in grade school. He was always concerned about her well being, and when our parents left us, she – well – _reminded_ him about his promise to adopt us if anything went wrong."

Hayate just stood there in shock: Abandoned by her parents, leaving them with a ridiculously high debt, left with her sister to fend for themselves… He had no idea that she had the same past as him.

"Hayate-kun, I've asked you this before, but don't you think there was a reason?"

"Hm? A reason for what?"

"Why your parents didn't take you along with them," She said, sounding just like the time she couldn't accept that she and her sister were abandoned. "Don't you think it's…"

"Look" he said, looking away from her and trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "There's really no point in trying to go over this. The fact is they left me for dead. If Nagi-sama hadn't taken me in, I wouldn't be here talking to you" He didn't want to remember how sad and angry he felt on that Christmas day.

_I could never forgive them, no matter what the excuse… Never…_

"Yeah but-!"

"Can I ask you something?" Hayate interjected, "Your mother now, Mrs. Katsura, do you…?"

"I love her, I really do." She said quickly, her eyes looking as if they would cry. "I love her but… I love my real mother as well. She was always a kind person… I don't think she would just…" She couldn't finish that sentence. It was just like in that café back then, on that fateful day.

Hayate's expression suddenly became serious. This was one of those few times when he had to make a point.

"I'm sorry, but could you come with me for a sec?" He said as he took her hand and led her outside to the clock tower's balcony.

"Whoa, wait!" She said frantically, nearly dropping her cookie bag "Not the terrace!"

"Don't worry," Hayate said reassuringly. "I'm here"

"No, I said _no_!" She said, trying to release herself. "You know I'm afraid of heights!"

Hayate placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He said gently "I'll hold on to you, so don't be afraid. Trust me."

"Oh alright…" She said, closing her eyes tightly and taking small steps out into the cool night air.

"Open your eyes" He told her invitingly. "You'll love this"

Hinagiku was trembling so much that Hayate had to tighten her grip on her shoulder. Likewise she did the same Hayate's hand, though her fingernails were digging into his skin. The butler winced but smiled nonetheless. Holding the cookie bag close to her heart, she finally opened her eyes.

It started out as a small crack at first, but she what she saw made her eyes burst open and gasp in wonder when she finally saw it.

"It's… beautiful…" She said breathlessly.

"Isn't it?" Hayate said; a serene smile on his face.

The whole city skyline of Tokyo greeted her when she finally opened her eyes. She had never seen the city like this before, not at night anyway. Not with all the skyscrapers' lights illuminating the entire skyline like the stars. Not with the moon softly shining its silver-white light on them, not with the cool invigorating winds of the night blowing a gentle breeze on their faces like a lover's whisper…

It was a truly beautiful and relaxing sight that few could ever fully appreciate.

There was always something pleasant one could feel whenever they looked at this kind of scenery, a kind of freedom: Freedom from the troubles and burdens they faced everyday, a sense of calm and serenity; a reassurance that despite all the chaos, there were still some things worth appreciating in this world. Things that no matter what, could give comfort just by looking at it.

"You showed me this view the day we first met", Hayate said serenely, making Hinagiku look at him in surprise. _He still remembered that?_ She did show him this place that day, but it was morning back then.

"There might have been a reason for that, or maybe there wasn't," He continued, "and it's true that in other people's eyes, we were really unfortunate back then. We may have a scar in our hearts that will probably never heal." Then he turned to her. "But from where we stand now, things don't seem that bad does it?". He finished with a smile.

Then Hinagiku finally understood. She finally knew exactly what and why she felt the way she did whenever she was around him.

It was love.

She was in love with him.

The one man who had lived a life similar to hers.

It was love.

_I'm in love… _

_…with him…_

_How about that?_

But she was also hesitant. _I was afraid to face it. I was afraid that if I did come to love him, he would run away… I was scared… Just like when I was a kid._

"I'm such an idiot" she said, sighing.

"Hm? How come?"

"I was afraid to face my true feelings," she said, "just like this view" But then she smiled. There was always something reassuring whenever she was with him.

"What about now? Are you still afraid" Hayate asked. Although, as he looked into her face, it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes," She said, "A little," Then she turned to face him, smiling serenely for the first time that evening, the wind blowing through her hair, her hand in his.

"But it's… not gonna stop me anymore…"


	3. Epilogue: Realization

**Hayate no Gotoku**** 2nd Season**

**Novel Adaptation**

**Episode 13: The Feeling of Freedom**

**Epilogue: Realization**

"So? Were you able to give Hinagiku your present in the end?" Nagi asked Hayate as they made their way to school's entrance hall the next day.

"Yeah I did" he replied sheepishly "But they were just cookies. Nothing special."

"Still, I'm worried" Nagi insisted. "What if she comes to like you or something?"

"Oh come on!" Hayate laughed nervously "I already told you there's no way –"

"Good morning!"

Hayate turned just in time to feel a hand tap his shoulder and see a flash of pink fly by.

It was Hinagiku.

"You're wearing that boring look on your face as usual I see." She said, smiling.

"Umm…"

"If you keep it that way, nothing good will happen to you."

Hayate merely gaped. Unsure how to respond.

"See you later okay?" She finished with a wink, and headed off to the Student Council Clock Tower.

"See that?" Hayate said to Nagi. "There's no way she likes me"

The girl folded her arms, still looking suspicious. "Yeah, I guess…."

Hinagiku made her way to the tower with renewed vigor. Wings seemed to grow from her heels as she savored the memory from last night's realization.

_Mom, dad,_ she thought _I have someone I truly love. _

_Someone I really, really love. _

_It's wonderful feeling isn't it?_

_Isn't it? _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes Hinagiku, you need Hayate for that! :)))))))

Whew! All done! I'll be uploading more of these, including the special section that came before this episode's ending credits. It doesn't feel right to leave them out. These novel adaptations are part of my re-training in my writing skills so bear with me for a bit. I'm trying to develop my skills and writing style before I can start making my own stories again. If anyone can give me reviews, please do comment on my writing style. I need to know just how far I've gone.

The events and dialogue for this adaptation has elements from both the manga and the Animax English Dub. Since this is an anime, I just decided to keep the honorifics intact.

Did anyone spot the FFVII reference by the way?

**EDIT:**

Thanks for the first two reviews!

**To animelover:** Yes, I'm considering making a HayatexHinagiku fic one of these days. But since I'm still training myself, that's not gonna happen anytime soon. And no, you did not sound too harsh. Thanks for the review though!


End file.
